


Snap, Charmed, Love

by goldenduo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, but they're barely in the story just mainly mentioned, daniel is a whipped photographer, side 2park, side onghwang, sungwoon is a mysterious model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenduo/pseuds/goldenduo
Summary: "Didn’t someone say that photographs take souls and never give them back? Then I’m yours."





	Snap, Charmed, Love

**Author's Note:**

> SO, hello :-)
> 
> i. i don't exactly know what this is, and how this came about but here it is! i enjoy the idea of sungwoon being that mysterious model (ref: summer package!! forehead! oh my gawd!) and daniel is just whipped, like so whipped.
> 
> ii. i promise to complete this one, i already have the second chap mostly written heh #lazywriterprobs
> 
> iii. again, i've been in drought so expect rusty inconsistent writing. i'll edit it soon.
> 
> iv. the 'clicks' are meant to show the significance of that certain moment towards the person (???)

Daniel sees fire in Sungwoon’s hands, shooting sparks down his spine as he spins them over and straddles the younger boy, trapping him on the bed. Knees rested into the mattress beside Daniel’s hips, Sungwoon rakes his arms against Daniel’s toned chest while the latter’s hands roams over the small of Sungwoon’s back, hands slithering hot against their skin. Daniel’s body arches forward from his velvet touch, sitting up and leaning in to pull Sungwoon closer as their lips meet. The blistering heat from Sungwoon’s lips as they share a kiss - passionate and hot burns Daniel.

 

He barely heard his alarm go off, too lost in the flavour of Sungwoon in his mouth.

 

Sungwoon’s mouth travels to the curve of Daniel’s jaw, flicking his earlobe with the tip of his tongue earning a low moan in Daniel’s chest as he cants his head back. The older of the two explores the column of Daniel’s neck, licking and nipping down to his collarbones where he decorates patterns of purple across his skin.

 

“Don’t go”, the older mumbles against Daniel’s skin, palms rubbing against his chest.

 

“Babe…” Daniel says, barely audible as his breathe gets caught up in the sensation Sungwoon leaves him with. “I have to go to work.”

 

“Please?” a whine escapes from Sungwoon as he shuffles closer and presses himself further into Daniel with teasing fingers twisting his brown locks.

 

Adoration filters through Daniel’s eyes, sliding his muscular arms around the older’s waist before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Sungwoon’s lips. The kiss only deepens further when Sungwoon begs for entrance with Daniel willingly inviting him in. Tongue against tongue and playful tugs on the lips, they pull away upon the call for air.

 

“Please?” Sungwoon tries again, voice more sweet and almost convincing much to Daniel’s dismay.

 

If only time and undesired duties didn’t hinder, Daniel would have easily chosen to stay in with Sungwoon. But work is work, and his job calls for him to be at the studio in about two hours for another big photo shoot after just wrapping up a late night shoot the night before – after all, the unmerciful workload comes with the title of being one of the young renowned photographers of the generation. With much hesitance, and Sungwoon’s pout was of no help, Daniel presses a firm kiss onto his lips before grudgingly detaching himself from the bed.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

“Good morning.”

 

Morning sun rays seep through the wooden blinds of their shared bedroom, illuminating just subtly onto Sungwoon’s pale skin. The beams of light cast a display of strips of shadows onto his face as he stares up at Daniel, all in his divine and beautiful glory even at the early hour of 7AM.

 

_Click._

 

It’s a sight Daniel never seems to get tired of. The man sitting leisurely on the bed was, well, perfect. It’s as if like the heavens had moulded Sungwoon into perfection. Blush soft lips that sit just above his tall nose on porcelain skin, and Daniel’s favourite - those eyes, brown orbs that sparkle of tales of sorts. But Sungwoon is so much more than that, way much more. His face boasts of beauty, but he is an enigma on his own. One that Daniel managed to unveil for himself, and continue to learn more of with each passing day spent with Sungwoon.

 

It takes Daniel barely half an hour to shower and get dressed, with equipment in hand before he joins Sungwoon who is waiting for him by the main entrance door holding up packed meal boxes.

 

“Oats for breakfast and a chicken sub for lunch.” Sungwoon passes him the bag, tiptoeing as he loops his arms around Daniel’s neck leaning in for a peck.

 

“Ah, my favourites."

 

“Take care, love.”

 

They share another kiss, or two, one for a take care and another for good luck, before bidding goodbye. Daniel walks across the hallway with a disgustingly love struck smile carved onto his face. He sneaks a quick glance back and spots Sungwoon mirroring the same smile, still leaning against the door jamb of their main entrance as he watches him leave for work.

 

_Click._

 

It’s beyond Daniel that after everything, he is finally here, right here, right now, and happy with Sungwoon.

 

 

-

 

 

The first time Daniel sees Sungwoon, he is sat in front of the make up station, all in his divine, almost celestial beauty.

 

“You’re late!”

 

Daehwi announces Daniel’s presence at the studio, hands already busy on the works as he adorns Sungwoon with make up for today’s shoot. The said man of the hour is bolting across the studio with his photography equipment and a cup of coffee in hand. He settles his stuff down when he reaches his own corner, before joining the other staff, snaking his way amidst the bustle of the room.

 

Daniel rounds Daehwi to check his work, only to be left agape when his gaze falls on Sungwoon.

 

He has heard of the prized name a few times. He’s the latest buzz of the industry after all, despite being just a rookie. But, _wow_.

 

_Click._

 

The man is already glowing albeit restful and oblivious with his surroundings, dressed in just an oversized maroon shirt that contrasts strikingly against his pale skin paired with washed out distressed jeans, and yet he shines so effortlessly. As someone who has established a household name in the photography business, Daniel would like to believe that he has worked with quite a diverse variety of models – of all colours and shapes. He can easily identify a catch when he sees one, an eye on a rare gem upon first glance, after all that’s what years of experience had trained him with.

 

But even within those years of witnessing beauty of sorts, there was not a single one that is even close to as enchanting as Ha Sungwoon.

 

He’s still a new face, just barely a year into his professional modelling career and yet he already has the entirety of the industry wrapped around his finger. Companies holding onto every bit of their luck to grab a booking with Sungwoon. One being Kang Daniel.

 

It boggles Daniel endlessly. If he simply dissects all of Sungwoon’s facial features, they don’t particularly have anything spectacularly grand about them. He has worked with other models whose features were far more exotic, but there’s just something about the beauty Sungwoon possesses, something mysterious, something addicting, almost like it’s sinful.

 

Big doe eyes, a sharp nose that sits just above his red lips – god, those damn luscious lips. It’s like he was puzzled together to perfection.

 

 

“Nice work”, Daniel praises Daehwi, all while attempting a nonchalant façade. “Just keep it light. I like his face the way it is.”

 

With eyes still closed as per Daehwi’s instructions, a ghost of a smile plays on Sungwoon’s face at the comment. Daehwi peers from his shoulder and waves Daniel off with a gesture in the air. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

He trots towards Jisung shortly after, wandering alongside him with the selection of clothes hung on the racks for today’s shoot. They opt for a simple, more laid-back concept, solely relying on Sungwoon’s beauty to filter through with the entire shoot.

 

Daehwi calls for Jisung’s assistance with Sungwoon moments after, so Daniel takes that signal as his queue to set up his own equipment. He is meticulous with his job, not a single miss, everything ensured to perfection from start to finish. Daniel busies himself as he fixes his lenses, bending down to check the view finder when a figure steps into frame.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Sungwoon says, voice faint and quivering. He is decked in a beige knitted shirt, with a pair of black pants, hair styled casually with his fringe falling just above his eyes. His make up is kept simple and light, with a bit of copper shimmered on his eyes and a tint of peach on his lips.

 

“Look at me.” Daniel says, breathless.

 

_Click._

 

Sungwoon looks up and their eyes meet for the first time, and Daniel could only hope he could capture this very moment.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel, head photographer.”

 

“Ha Sungwoon. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

They smile at each other, addressing their introductions before proceeding with the photo shoot proper.

 

Sungwoon works like magic on set, casting spells with every strike of a pose. He knows what he is doing, and he knows that is he is amazing at it. He is seductive, and it incites Daniel.

 

_Click._

 

_Click._

 

Daniel feels intoxicated by Sungwoon, one snap after another as he feeds Daniel, luring him in further with each click. Sungwoon is enchanting - eyes boring straight at Daniel that speak of stories, sinful lips kept ajar like he’s bewitching his soul in. Sungwoon’s sweater falls from his shoulders when he shifts for another pose, flaunting his milky collar bones and Daniel has to take a moment to indulge everything in.

 

It ignites a fire within Daniel on how Sungwoon just pulls him in, arousing, and dragging him in entirely.

 

“Eyes on me, Sungwoon.”

 

The tension between them visibly rises with each snap, air thick with lust. The whole studio remains silent, the others not daring to make a sound as they quietly watch them in awe, allowing the simultaneous clicks from Daniel’s camera to echo in the room.

 

The two stir some sort of magic together, like they're perfecting a spell harmoniously that is just made for them two.

 

Mysterious, hungry and just god damn beautiful - Daniel finds himself caught in a decoy by Ha Sungwoon. And he is absolutely in love with it.

 

Daniel wants every taste of him, taste everything that is Sungwoon.

 

The shoot comes to an end an hour after, with Daniel and Sungwoon showered with praises from their colleagues. The two exchange a knowing look, and it’s inviting.

 

“Wow”, Jisung walks up to them, words failing him as he tries to describe whatever he had just witnessed. Daehwi trails behind him short after mirroring the same awe as the older, patting them at the back. “That was, wow, amazing.”

 

Daniel chances a glance at the model, flustered when he catches Sungwoon staring at him. “I’d give the credit to the model.”

 

Sungwoon beams, a smile that is so genuine that Daniel almost falls.

 

_Click._

 

“You were amazing, Sungwoon.”

 

“Thank you. You did great too, Daniel.”

 

 

Daniel finds himself in daze in his office later that afternoon as he tidies his equipment. Colleagues filter out the room one after another, bidding their farewell to Daniel and patting him for a job well done until he is completely left alone.

 

“Hey.”

 

He turns, and spots Sungwoon by the door dressed down into just his shirt and jeans with no make up but he is just as breath-taking nonetheless. Daniel almost falls, again, but he is falling still.

 

_Click._

 

“Hi.” Daniel says, zipping his duffel bag. “Did you leave something behind?”

 

He watches Sungwoon strut towards him, all immaculate yet haunting. It kindles another heat within Daniel, and he has to stop himself before he gives in completely.

 

He spares the words and halts himself when his face is mere inches away from Daniel’s, eyes boring into each other’s souls. Wanting, needing, hungry for one another.

 

“Who are you, Ha Sungwoon?”

 

Daniel whispers, tilting his head a little closer to Sungwoon’s face. Lips almost brushing, nearly giving into temptation. The model could only respond with a smile, enticing, ready to fall into sin, as he rakes an inviting hand up Daniel’s chest.

 

Sungwoon’s back finds the wall, forehead pressed tenderly against Daniel’s as the photographer pull his hips up hot against his own. Daniel asks again, hands snaking their way up the hem of his shirt.

 

“Who are you?”

 

An arc of a smile carves onto Sungwoon’s face, hands finding its route to Daniel’s muscular back, caressing him tenderly yet harsh. He pulls Daniel closer to him, drawing him more into him, falling harder.

 

“You’ll know soon.”

 

Daniel pushes harder, hips rolling hot and heated against each other and Sungwoon heaves a tempting moan. Sungwoon’s hands comb down Daniel’s back, sliding all the way to his jean’s pockets to caress his ass. Their lips touch briefly, teasing and provocative. Daniel nips on Sungwoon’s bottom lips, tugging and playful.

 

Daniel is in a frenzy. He wants to taste Sungwoon, feel him, and learn every inch of him - his soul, his heart.

 

Sungwoon cups Daniel’s jaw, pulling his face closer to his before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. He peels himself off him and the photographer felt the itching desire to pull him in back into his embrace.

 

_Click._

 

“Soon.”

 

Later that night, Daniel finds a piece of paper slipped into his back pocket with Sungwoon’s number written on it. He doesn’t miss the wink scribbled just beside his name.

 

The feeling is fleeting, doubtful but it’s a chance nonetheless.

 

-

 

Sitting by his corner of the studio, Daniel stares at his phone screen for what must have been at least ten minutes. It had been two days since he last met Sungwoon. Two days wherein Daniel’s thoughts were clouded by the older man, fogged up with nothing else but Sungwoon - his angelic yet sinful beauty, his sweet yet sultry voice, and damn, that heavy tension that floated between the both of them. He doesn’t really understand, he had only met the man once and it was only just for a few hours and yet he finds himself stuck in this whirlpool that goes by the name of Ha Sungwoon.

 

If his memory- or heart- serves him right, Daniel had never felt anything quite like this before and he has had his fair share of playful and not quite innocent adventures with a few models had worked prior. Then came along Ha Sungwoon, casually marching into his life like it’s nothing and Daniel hasn’t stopped thinking about him since. Whatever magic Sungwoon had casted on him is definitely working and it’s weird, almost horrifying.

 

Daniel wants to send Sungwoon a message, but he isn’t quite sure on what kind of approach would deem appropriate. He types out a message, backspaces, types something out again and then deletes the message after till he completely gives up and just locks his phone.

 

Minutes have passed and he is still stuck in contemplation, until Jisung breaks him from it, calling him back into the studio. He almost forgets that he has a photo shoot today.

 

“Daniel! We’re ready!”

 

And then he decides, _fuck_ it, might as well get it over and done with.

 

_‘Hi, Sungwoon. This is Daniel. Would you be available for dinner this Friday? I haven’t stopped thinking about you.’_

 

He cringes for a second when he types in the last sentence, decides to delete it and save it for some other time when it’s more appropriate. Satisfied and hopeful, Daniel plops his phone back into his bag and grabs his photography equipment as he joins Jisung and the rest of the team.

 

Daniel returns to his desk hours later. Photo shoots have always been draining for him, regardless if it’s an editorial shoot or high fashion. However, his work doesn’t end there. Every after photo shoots, he is tasked to sit down for hours, scrolling and filtering through images to determine which ones can make it in print.

 

He plucks out the SD card from his camera, plugging it into his laptop as he fishes for his phone and his eyes almost plop out of their sockets when he finds a notification.

 

_‘Hi, Daniel. I thought you would never text. I would love to. Time and place?’_

 

They meet for dinner at a tiny Mexican restaurant as Daniel had suggested. It’s one of his favourite restaurants, and claims to be the best Mexican place in the vicinity. Considering the many times he has been here, Daniel has the menu memorised down to a T – from appetizers, main courses, desserts and in the most suave and accurate pronunciation) and even the prices of each. Sungwoon had originally wanted to go French, but Daniel was quite persuasive and he takes too much pride in his Spanish accent that he also wants to save himself from embarrassment in front of Sungwoon if he fails to pronounce French words correctly.

 

Seated at the table placed at the more secluded corner of the restaurant, Daniel orders for the two of them with much expertise.

 

“This one is a little too spicy”, Daniel informs Sungwoon, who is sat across quietly watching him. “You okay with that?”

 

“I’m good with spicy.”

 

“Great!” he closes the menu, handing over to the waiter. “That would be all for now. Thanks.”

 

Silence followed after, and Daniel almost wants to rip his hair off because Sungwoon is staring right at him. The tension still looms thick between them, if not more. The moment Sungwoon walked into the restaurant waltzing his way towards their table, Daniel literally felt him grow breathless. Sungwoon wasn’t wearing anything particularly special, clad in just his denim jacket and black jeans but Daniel swears he has never seen anything so damn beautiful.

 

_Click._

 

All throughout dinner, Daniel does more of the talking, or at least attempts to, while Sungwoon keenly watches him and only replying when required. It wasn’t awkward, but Daniel was far from confident either, not when you’ve got an attractive man sat across staring right at you. He talks about his work, the models and brands he had worked with, a bit of his personal life like the basics and whatnot, and Sungwoon would nod in understanding, like he is dissecting every bit of Daniel’s words.

 

They were about to order dessert when Daniel senses a foot rake up his calf. His gaze falls straight to Sungwoon, who was already staring, eyes boring right at him, lips parted, it’s inviting and Daniel almost feels hypnotised.

 

Sungwoon’s foot only goes higher from there, reaching his thighs, putting weight onto the pressure as he presses his foot further up. It sparks a flare of thrill to run down Daniel’s spine, groin twitching and he is close to ditching dessert. He shoots a look at Sungwoon, only to have a sweet smile returned at him.

 

_Click._

 

“Can we have dessert somewhere else?”

 

They find themselves at the living area of Daniel’s apartment after. Sat comfortably on the sofa, Sungwoon tucks his feet under Daniel’s legs, allowing the warmth to seep through. A questionable look etches onto the younger man’s face, pulling Sungwoon’s feet out from under him. His long fingers do wonders, the press of Daniel’s thumb on the knot along his heel made Sungwoon moan with pleasure.

 

“They made me wear a pair of shoes a size smaller for a shoot”, Sungwoon explains, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. “Killed my feet for hours.”

 

Sungwoon rumbles a contented sigh, arching his back and relaxing his legs. Daniel watches him for a short while, before burying his attention back to the taut nerves under Sungwoon’s skin. Aware of the growing heated tension, Daniel could only swallow a lump as he eases the tensed muscles from the model’s toes, tracing along the line of Sungwoon’s shin, tingling him.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Shifting, Sungwoon slides closer to Daniel until his thighs rest against Daniel’s thigh muscle. “Tell me more about yourself, Daniel.”

 

“I think I’ve shared a lot about myself for tonight.” Daniel laughs, slender fingers wrapped around Sungwoon’s calf. “What about you?”

 

“I’m just simply Ha Sungwoon.”

 

“And who exactly is Ha Sungwoon?”

 

But all questions left forgotten when Sungwoon hitches himself up closer, nearly sitting on the photographer’s legs. Breathes mingled, stares unwavering, air thick and that’s when Daniel gave in and fell for temptation.

 

Sliding a hand behind Sungwoon’s back, Daniel hoists him up forward, moving him onto his lap to capture Sungwoon’s lips with his own mouth. Sungwoon wasted no time, responding eagerly, small sips of Daniel’s wetness before tasting him whole.

 

A mouth made for mysteries and untold stories opened for Daniel’s tongue. Daniel tasted Sungwoon, working to caress deeper into his mouth. Sungwoon shifts on Daniel’s lap, sliding his hardness along the younger man’s thighs as he snakes his arms up Daniel’s chest, palming his chest. Straddling, Sungwoon rests his knees into the cushions beside Daniel’s hips, fitting his body against him. Daniel’s hot eager hands roam over the small of Sungwoon’s back, pulling the older man in.

 

Daniel kisses him tenderly like he’s begging for answers, and Sungwoon responds back with every tug and bite, like he wants to tell Daniel something, but left unspoken of.

 

Sungwoon’s fingers find their way to undo Daniel’s shirt buttons, exposing the toned body beneath the soft cotton material. His brows raise in amusement, while Daniel could only respond with a smug expression.

 

Article of worn garments littered the room, heated hands, tortured hisses of need and pleasured moans echo as they explore one another. Daniel pulls Sungwoon up, firm grip on the model’s hair as he guides Sungwoon to his mouth, falling deep into the darkness of another kiss - passion pouring from Sungwoon’s mouth and Daniel readily takes them all in.

 

Comfortable silence hovers between them soon after, both having just recovered from their highs, all blissed out with damp limbs tangled together.

 

“Why do you want to know Ha Sungwoon?” Sungwoon speaks, tone almost too quiet like he is unsure if he’s asking the right question.

 

"I just want to", Daniel tilts his head to peek a glance at Sungwoon whose head is restfully laid on his bare chest, fingers adorning patterns onto his skin. “You fascinate me, you intrigue me.”

 

“Ah, because of this pretty face?” he attempts a joke.

 

Catching Sungwoon’s hand into his, Daniel plays with his fingers. “I wouldn’t deny it, yes. Interest has to start somewhere.”

 

“There’s really nothing interesting about me, much less anything to know.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“You would be just wasting your time, Daniel.”

 

“Then let me waste my time”, Daniel intertwines their fingers, smiling at him so sincerely it moves Sungwoon, almost falling. “It’s worth the shot.”

 

Sungwoon peers up at him, for a few seconds, or perhaps a little longer.  The corners of his lips curve upwards just slightly, and that was enough for Daniel. Prompting himself up closer with his elbows, Sungwoon leans down to plant a chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips – it’s sweet, and it almost felt genuine.

 

_Click._

 

Their night ended filled with unspoken hope, but the morning graced them suddenly with uncertainty. Daniel is awakened by his alarm, and he finds himself alone on his bed with no signs of Sungwoon, but only the taste of him in Daniel’s mouth.

 

-

 

Daniel learns that Sungwoon favours flesh over heart more than anything else. Sungwoon would rip a piece of him, a slice of his heart and offer it to Daniel, only to snatch it away from him later. It’s quite of a cycle, but Daniel chooses not to question much and doesn’t exactly give himself any option to stop either. He knows that if he offers Sungwoon his heart, he’ll get nothing in return. But there’s just something about the older boy that makes Daniel want to stay – for whatever it is, for whatever reason he doesn’t know of, he remains content with knowing the unknown.

 

 _‘It’s the worth the shot’_ , he reminds himself.

 

But beyond that, Sungwoon had somehow proven himself indeed interesting, albeit showing bits and pieces, just a fragment of himself to Daniel. But it’s something at least, and Daniel holds onto that. 

 

He likes to describe Sungwoon as someone closely like a puzzle. He's cryptic, an enigma, one that Daniel doesn’t quite understand but finds the dire need to solve and explore more of.

 

He’s soft and caring, yet strangely provocative. He whispers promises and the sweetest words when they’re intoxicated with lust in bed, but leaves Daniel in the cold on his own the morning after. Daniel would sometimes catch Sungwoon staring at him, soft yet sharp brown eyes - those mysterious eyes - seemingly trying, wanting, to tell him something but he can’t verbally say it to him aloud.

 

Daniel doesn’t get Sungwoon most of the time, but he seems to understand him as well all at the same time. It frustrates him immensely, whatever him and Sungwoon are, and whatever Ha Sungwoon is as a person.

 

But for now, right here and right now, he settles with exploring what Sungwoon enjoys to offer – his body, barely his heart, but soon eventually, Daniel hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> second chap will be more of sungwoon's pov heh
> 
> comments? suggestions? violent reactions? would love to hear what you guys think of this! and if i've successfully portrayed that supposed ~mysterious~ vibe.
> 
> hit me up on my [twt](https://twitter.com/zzimins) too :-) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
